


There's a freedom in truth

by INFJgamer



Series: Suvi and Sara one shots [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INFJgamer/pseuds/INFJgamer
Summary: Ryder confides in Suvi about what she found in her father’s memories, prompting Suvi to makes revelation of her own.  This is set right after the epilogue.





	There's a freedom in truth

**Author's Note:**

> I would strongly recommend reading Suvi’s codex entry before reading this fic, otherwise it might not make a lot of sense. Thank you for reading.

Ryder paced her quarters.  Her heart felt heavy and her stomach was tying itself in knots.  She had never loved anyone the way she loved Suvi, and she was scared this revelation might damage their relationship.  “There's something I need to tell you.”

 

Actually there were things several.  Ryder told her about the Reapers, that her mom was actually alive and in stasis on the Hyperion.  Then finally she confided in Suvi about the benefactor.  Suvi was silent as she tried to process all that Ryder had just told her “How long have you known about the Reapers?”

 

Ryder swallowed hard “Just before everything went down on Meridian.  I wanted to tell you sooner, but finding a place and time where we could talk privately and properly has been kinda impossible lately.  I’m so sorry.”

 

Ryder hated being the bearer of bad news at the best of times.  But to have to tell Suvi there was a chance that her beloved family might have been wiped out in an extinction event broke her heart.  Silent tears rolled down the Pathfinder’s face.  

 

Suvi held Ryder tightly “It's okay Sara.  I don't blame you.  It's not your fault.  There’s always a chance that they made it, just like we did.”

  
For a while the two just held each other until Suvi broke the silence.  “There's things I haven't told you, that I haven't told anyone.  I owe it to both of us to be honest, especially after everything you've just told me.  I'm glad you knew you could trust me with this.  It must have been tearing you apart.” 

 

She led Ryder to the couch and sat down before continuing. “Back when I was doing my PhD in molecular biology, I got picked to join a team specialising in biophysical and cybernetic research.  It was during this time I met Kathryn and we started dating.  It was new, exciting and terrifying all at the same time.  I gave her my heart, I trusted her.  I thought I knew her.  The team were doing groundbreaking work on implants that could reverse injuries previously thought to be fatal.  I'm not some all conquering hero. I'm never going to save the world let alone a galaxy, but when I was a part of that research team, I thought at least I could save one person, maybe more.”

 

Ryder desperately wanted interject.  They never would have found Meridian without Suvi.  And while she might not see herself as a hero, she had saved Ryder time after time by giving her a reason to fight.  However, right now she knew Suvi needed to say her piece.  

  
“Then everything changed when  _ they  _ came.    
They were black ops organisation that wanted us to assist in a lucrative top secret biomedical project.  I tried to do some background research on them, but I just wound up chasing shadows.  Whoever they were, they liked their secrecy.  It didn't sit right with me, I couldn't work for someone I couldn't trust.  I took my concerns to Kathryn.  I though she shared my values, that like me she'd walk away from the project.  It turned out that what Kathryn valued most was money and she'd rather walk out on me that on the project.  I was devastated.  Turns out I'd been little more than a fun distraction and that money spoke far louder than any plea that I could make.”

 

Ryder held Suvi’s hand.  She wanted to hug her, to tell her that her worth surpassed anything Ryder knew, but it would have to wait.  Suvi squeezed her hand and continued.  “I left the project hurt and dejected.  I went back to my own research and slowly started to heal. I was I was contemplating joining the Initiative when one of my former colleagues died.  Officially it was a lab accident, but deep down I couldn't help but feel there was more to it.  I confided what had happened to my parents.  We agreed it would be for the best if I signed up the Initiative.  My parents told me they were proud of me and my integrity.  The rest of the story you sort of know.”     
  
Suvi paused to sip some of her lukewarm tea.  Then resumed, this time with a smile.  “I met you and did the unthinkable; I fell in love.  Parts of me that I thought were dead, dysfunctional started coming back online.  Sometimes it's a little overwhelming.  You love me so openly, so fearlessly.  I've no doubt of the lengths you'd go to if something were to happened to me, though I'd sooner you didn't have to.  I admire your integrity.  I know it would've been so easy to accept the offer the Primus gave you, but you did what was right even though it put you through hell.”

 

For the first time since Suvi started talking Ryder smiled.  She fought to contain the urge to kiss her girlfriend, but her resolve was somewhat wanting.  It was a brief and gentle kiss that left them both wanting more.

 

Suvi exhaled slowly and tried to regain focus.  “I knew that you were investigating Jien Garson's death.  A part of me wanted to ask what you found, but I was pretty sure it would only fuel my concerns.  I'd like to think that I left that shadowy company behind in the Milky Way, but an organisation like that has a far reach.  I'm wondering if the two might be connected in some way.”

 

Ryder sighed “Knowing my luck, it's not outside the realms of possibilities. Whoever it is, we’ll just have to deal with it same as we did with the Archon.  Hey Suvi, do me a favour, never sell yourself short like that again.  Without you we wouldn't have found Meridian.  You helped bring a galaxy back to life.  You're the driving force behind some of the biggest scientific discoveries in Helius and you mean everything to me.  I don't think I could have gotten through half of this if I didn't have you help me.”

 

Suvi pulled Ryder in for another kiss.  This one was neither brief or gentle.  It was long and intense.  It spoke of a hunger that needed to be stated and appetites that were truly whetted.  Other kisses followed falling upon newly exposed flesh as clothing was hastily discarded.  

 

Kisses can do many things.  They can help us say good bye, they can help us to soothe away hurt, they can help us say I love you.  And a well place kiss can blow your mind.  

 

Ryder and Suvi kissed their pasts good bye.  They kissed away each other's pain.  Their kisses were declarations of love and a deeper level of trust.  Finally came the kisses that took them out of themselves.  That made them for a brief and wonderful moment forget everything.  The two sprawled naked across the couch incapable of movement or coherent thought.  With their hungers sated, bodies exhausted and their consciences unburdened, sleep soon overpowered them.

 

Suvi woke up feeling cold.  She went over to Ryder’s bed and grabbed the duvet.  She covered them up and snuggled into Ryder.  

 

As she began to drift off, it dawned on Suvi that she’d forgotten to tell Ryder the name of the organisation from back in the Milky Way.  It would have to keep, there was no way she was going to wake her girlfriend up now.  It wasn't like Suvi would somehow forget a name like Cerberus. 

 


End file.
